Order, the Idea of
by xos2ed
Summary: I'd like to see Hogwarts in DE hands, Harry is made Snape's slave. Snape treats him like a slave but Harry likes it. Of course he can't tell that anyone. for slavery challenge in thematic HP


Title: Order, the idea of

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Summary:I'd like to see Hogwarts in DE hands, Harry is made Snape's slave. Snape treats him like a slave but Harry likes it. Of course he can't tell that anyone. for slavery challenge in thematic HP

Warnings: nothing too bad in this chapter

Disclaimer: sadly, its not mine

Looking into the eyes of his best friend, Harry refused the half-hearted pleas to guarantee his companion's safety. "I –" Dumbledore's death swam up his back, freezing each vertebra and flowed from his eyes, spilling down his face in slow droplets. He wasn't ready, but that didn't matter to any of the masked faces around him. Even though he knew he would not see those lively eyes again for a long while, at least this way Ron would live. He swatted at his own green orbs to stop the tears, heart beating faster with its last shreds of Gryffindor bravery. Along the walls of the imploding room, Harry could almost see ice crystals forming, despite the radiating heat from the many dark robes witnessing his torture.

"Fine, you win, you…" he paused, searching for an accurate description of the object he had hated since pre-consciousness. "…FUCKING MONSTER!" The Dark Lord smirked.

Like an ancient Chinese gong, shouts of "I told you not to" reverberated off the walls long after the guards forced Ron out of the room. But Harry valued his friend's life and knew that if Voldemort harbored any intention of killing him, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, his body would already lie on the floor breathless. He hid a smile from the many surrounding eyes and thought of his surprisingly quick success in freeing Ron. That didn't stop him from feeling brutal punishment at the hands of the Dark Lord for a crime he couldn't help commit. He endured a humiliating session of cruciatus after cruciatus, and finally with a shout of "caucus", the mass of black robes surrounding him engulfed the only ripple of light flickering from the fireplace, plunging Harry into darkness. The Dark Lord had won.

Severus stared at the sea of foreboding masks and dark robes surrounding him and wondered why the Dark Lord still insisted they cover their faces in the presence of other death eaters. Being Slytherin, everybody knew all members of their dark club by voice and stance. Feet shifted inwards, away from the moss-laden walls, which seemed to crawl with their own shadows. In the corner, a fire only helped to illuminate the green plants that stretched themselves towards the flames, the exclusive source of warmth in the chamber.

When the Dark Lord marched in proudly, a few dozen robes swept across the floor and knelt to kiss his feet before scattering in alternate directions to their assigned place. Severus knew that this old routine gave many of the servants a sense of comfort in the Dark Lord's presence. His many years as a double agent urged him not share the settling in his stomach.

The Dark Lord shifted his feet across the dusty floor, turning in a circle to look at his supporters in their positions, nodding slightly as his gaze slid past Severus. That nod meant something, and the shift in his Lord's bloody gaze weighed on the potion's master.

"I have now reached what we have been striving for," he began, voice low and booming. "Albus Dumbledore is dead." Slight murmurs escaped across the enclosure - Severus had trouble imagining these trashy walls, which could collapse any second, as a room - dying out where the cracks on the ceiling ended, ripping from a central location that spiraled out like a supernova. The Dark Lord turned slightly to Severus. "And I have taken it upon myself to become Headmaster of Hogwarts, employing many of you under me. But however much of an achievement this is for us, I feel it is not enough for my most faithful… and the time has come for his reward."

A pair of doors outside the circle opened, and Snape watched the outline of his former student brutally shoved him inside the already densely packed room.The Dark Lord turned and cast a lazy cruciatus in that general direction, the guards working in union to force the prisoner head-on into the beam of light. Unlike the others around him, Severus did not look away from the red head to giggle softly amongst other death eaters, instead preferring to watch the tortured body writhe and scream. He chuckled under his breath.

Looking up when excited murmurs sprang to life around the room, Snape saw another pair of doors half-open and Harry Potter marching towards them, shoulders pushed back. "Oh, aren't we brave," he couldn't help but sneer from under his mask. Emerald eyes, as wide as the snowy owl's, stared at him, heavily contrasting with the mass of shadows that filled each wall. Each shift in Severus' movements inspired the grey beings to twitch, allowing a sample of flickering light to accent the spasm.

So, apparently, the boy had learned nothing from his midnight lessons with the potions professor. _That is fine_, Severus thought, poking slightly at the Gryffindor's mind. "You should pay more attention to what I teach you, Potter. It can come in handy in times like these," he taunted, walking up to the boy. "Please," Harry begged, a shudder making its way around the room at the submissive tone in the boy's plea, "let Ron go." "You are in no position for negotiations Potter," came Snape's sharp reply.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Release him, Severus; you will have plenty of time to play games later. It is a very large castle and he seems to have forgotten his wand." Severus forced himself not to sneer in the direction of his Lord, and flicked his wand slightly while another pointy shadow emerged from the mass of darkness on the wall.

Turning back to his death eaters, the Dark Lord began, letting fear press into each of his servant's hearts at the carelessness with which the words sprung from his thin lips "You see standing before you Harry James Potter. When first captured, I almost killed the boy." He paused for emphasis, "Later I scolded myself for not realizing his potential". The dreadfully inhuman eyes returned to Harry's and Snape almost snorted at the thought of another cliché speech where the Dark Lord made his prisoner into a kind of souvenir. Rewarding his greatest opponent the status of 'enemy' would assume that Lord Voldemort felt challenged by the random acts of fate that constantly seemed to stalk Potter.

"I will let your pathetic friend go, Potter, under the condition that you take his place." Harry shocked Severus by agreeing swiftly, but the intensity faded after his follow up shout, "You… Fucking Monster." Shaking his head to the right to relieve it of the ringing effect of Potter's tantrum, the potions master brushed his nose across long strands of blonde hair.

Harry endured numerous curses and even more screams before finally falling to the floor, allowing the Dark Lord to face Snape. "Lord Voldemort rewards his most faithful." His voice became so low and quiet that Severus almost missed the last comment, "the boy will be yours."


End file.
